


nothing has changed

by maithcop



Category: Something Wicked - Curse Squad
Genre: Multi, but he sure did sell caelan's, caelan is a lantern, liam didnt sell his body to a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: In an AU where Liam makes a deal with the witch, Caelan's soul is now exclusively stuck in a lantern as well, with Liam given the instructions to keep their flame lit. This fic takes place just a few days after the deal is made. Liam isn't handling it well.





	nothing has changed

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry caeliam content out of my cold dead hands

  Rain had been pouring down, so sudden that Liam had no time to prepare for it. He had been running through the woods, boots squishing in the mud. He was almost scared he was going to get stuck and lose them, but that didn’t matter, what mattered right now was the lantern he was trying to shield from the rain.

  “Liam, it’s cold out here.” The lantern said.

  Liam shook his head. “I know, Cae, I’m trying to find somewhere to rest! I’m going to try and fix your flame, it’ll be okay, Caelan.” The flame in the lantern was starting to dwindle, Liam’s hands starting to burn from holding the glass. He didn’t want to jostle them too much.

  Several minutes of running in a rainstorm later and Liam was able to find a dry cave to run in and rest. He set Caelan down on the cold floor and reached into his bag for- 

  “Aw, fuck.” He said. 

  “What’s wrong?” Caelan asked, voice weak.

  “Oil bottle broke. Goddamnit.” Liam threw down the broken bottle and swore again.

  “Watch your language, love.” 

  Liam began to panic. He needed to do something about their flame and fast. The rain looked like it wasn’t going to let up for a while and he had no idea where the nearest town was. He threw off his soaked coat and shoes and leaned against the wall.

  “Hey, who’s there?!” A voice called out from deeper in the cave. 

  “Shit! Shit, shit.” Liam panicked even more. He didn’t expect anyone else to be in here. 

  “Hello?” Another voice. The first voice seemed to tell the second voice to stay there. Then footsteps.

  “Please, just let us stay in here a while, it’s pouring out rain and…” Caelan started, voice still sounding weak. Liam hushed them, whispering for Caelan to save their energy.

  Then the source of the first voice came out from the shadows. “What do you want?” It was… well it- or she wasn’t human. She had been holding a knife, though, and that was what Liam was worried about the most.

  He explained himself. “My name is Liam, I’m just in here with my boyfriend. We got caught in the rain and-”

  “Where’s your boyfriend?” 

  Liam pointed to the lantern on the floor next to his feet. “Their name is Caelan.” The other’s expression seemed to soften at the sight of them. “We don’t mean any trouble, I’m just trying to keep Caelan’s flame lit. Please, they need help.” Liam pushed down the memories of shouting that same phrase blindly in a town many nights ago. “I just need their flame lit, to- to keep them alive.”

  The other figure lowered her knife and motioned for Liam to follow her. He picked up Caelan from the floor and followed. When they stopped, Liam saw another person waiting in the shadows, as well as another lantern. The person who was sitting down next to the lantern waved. 

  “I’m Lucian. That’s Isla, and the lantern on the rock is Solanus.” Lucian introduced, then turned to Isla and Solanus and gestured towards Liam. “Liam and Caelan. I wouldn’t introduce us if I had a choice, but that’s a thing Isla likes to do.”

  Liam looked at Solanus. “Are they…”

  “She got cursed by a witch. Stuck in inanimate objects.” Isla said. Liam didn’t say much else.

  “Is that what happened to Caelan?” Lucian asked. 

  “No. Got, uh, caught in a fire. They were dying and someone offered to help them but…”   
  “Witch?” All three of them seemed to ask in unison. Liam nodded.   
  “Babe, don’t forget…” Caelan spoke up. Liam looked towards Lucian and Isla. Lucian dug in her own bag for something and handed it to him. 

  “Matches and an oil refill. Figured the matches could be useful.” Lucian said. Liam nodded and thanked her. He opened the matches and oil and was finally able to fix Caelan’s flame. Their flame flickered brighter, illuminating the cave a bit more.

  “Thanks, love!” Caelan said, their voice returning. Liam kissed the coolest part of the lantern he could find. “Anyway, hi, I’m Caelan!”

  “We figured.” Lucian stated.

  “It’s nice to meet you guys!” 

  “Oddly cheerful for someone stuck in a lantern.” Solanus finally said. Isla hushed her and told her to be nice. 

  Liam held Caelan close, being careful not to burn himself on the warm exterior. The jacket he was wearing helped. “Sorry for intruding like this, I just panicked. I didn’t know where the next town was and I didn’t have anything to help Caelan.”

  “You’re doing the best you can, babe.”

  “I know, but I still feel like it isn’t enough.” Liam sighed.

  “Do you want to come with us when the rain lets up?” Isla offered. “We can all look for the nearest town together.”

  Caelan’s flame flickered slightly. “Yeah! We can team up!”

  Liam sighed and thought. “We’ve been travelling together alone for so long, I don’t know.”

  Lucian kneeled down next to him. “If it makes you feel better, we might’ve been cursed by the same witch. We can travel together to find it. When we find it, then we can get your boyfriend uncursed as well as the rest of us. Sound good?” Liam nodded. “Then it’s settled. You can come with us to the next town, and we can rest there. Isla, you should get some rest, it’s getting late and I really don’t think the rain is going to let up for a few hours. You too, Liam. You look like someone who hasn’t slept in days.”   
  “I haven’t slept well since Caelan was cursed.”

  “Then go ahead and get some rest. We’ll head out in the morning.” 

  “Get some sleep, love.” Caelan advised. As Liam was getting ready to lay down and sleep, he set them down next to Solanus. “I love you.”

  “I love you, too.”

  “Sleep well.”


End file.
